Balon, dan Teman
by RueRenRa
Summary: Ini semua tentang balon cantik milik Armin yang tak sengaja tersangkut di sebuah cabang pohon. Dan Eren, Jean, dengan masalah mereka pada sebuah pohon./friendship JeanEreArmin/


Ini sebenarnya sudah kupost duluan di statusku, hasil dari prompt yang diberikan Jeruk-san*harus minta ijin dulu, nggak, ya? ._.* Dan khusus yang ini, murni_ friendship_ doang*iya, memang nggak biasanya*. Maaf, kalau mengecewakan... Q.Q

###

**Balon, dan Teman**

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Warning: Friendship!JeanEreArmin, AU!10 tahun, OOC, deskripsi ngebut lagi. Please, jangan timpuki saya X(

* * *

Ini semua tentang balon cantik milik Armin yang tak sengaja tersangkut di sebuah cabang pohon. Dengan tambahan seorang Eren yang berusaha tampil sebagai sahabat yang baik, dan Jean yang hanya berniat merusuh saja.

Hingga jadilah, lomba panjat pohon untuk membuktikan siapa diantara mereka yang paling gesit. Tentu, sekaligus niat baik untuk membantu si pirang mungil yang terisak di tempatnya berdiri. Wajar saja, balon itu pemberian kakeknya, sih.

Dan seperti di persaingan-persaingan mereka yang lainnya, semua selalu diawali dengan saling melempar tatapan tak suka. Memasang wajah semenyebalkan mungkin hingga memungkinkan pihak lainnya naik pitam saat melihatnya. Eren mendelik, Jean melotot. Kemudian mereka mulai saling lempar ejek.

"Kau pasti kalah!"

"Hah! Siapa yang bilang? Yang pendek sepertimulah yang bakalan kalah!"

"Aku pendek tapi gesit!"

"Kata seseorang yang hanya dapat posisi kelima dalam lomba lari."

"Kau!?"

"Apa!?"

Dan akhirnya ditutup dengan adegan jotos-jotosan ala anak berumur 10 tahun. Sekian.

...

Lalu balon Armin?

"Hiks, hiks..."

Eren dan Jean segera menoleh ke asal suara.

"Heh!? Maaf, Armin!"

"Stop! Iya bakalan kuambilin, oke? Jangan nangis lagi!"

Panik, mereka pun mulai berusaha memanjat pohon itu. Tapi sial saja. Selain karena diameter batang yang lumayan besar sehingga sulit untuk dipeluk, Batang pohon itu juga tak memiliki celah sebagai pegangan. Keduanya mengerang frustasi, lalu saling lempar pandang lagi.

"Apa?!" tanya Eren senggak.

"Kau payah!"

"Halah! Kau sendiri juga belum manjat apapun!"

"Tapi ketinggian yang kudapat lebih darimu!"

"Itu karena tinggi badanmu! Kau kira aku bodoh?!"

Dan dimulai lagi pertengkaran dua insan itu. Hampir melupakan tujuan mereka lagi jika tidak diingatkan kembali oleh isak lirih Armin.

"Nggak bisa!" keluh Eren sambil memasang wajah 'aku-menyerah' setelah berulang kali mencoba.

Nasib bocah yang satunya hampir tak ada bedanya. Jean malah menendang pohon itu sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya. "Ini pohon kenapa harus tinggi!?" sungutnya kesal.

Buang muka, lalu bertemu pandang lagi. Cuma yang kali ini, entah kenapa Jean tampak serius.

"A-apa?" tanya si brunnete ragu, agak takut juga mungkin.

Bocah berambut pirang keabuan itu menelan ludah, mengharap keputusannya ini tepat. "Kau.." Jeda."Naiklah ke pundakku."

"Heh!?" Jeritan kolosal Eren menyahut selanjutnya.

"Karena kalau nggak gitu kita bisa terperangkap seharian di sini! Sudah, lakukan saja!" ujat Jean cepat dengan semburat di mukanya.

Eren mengerutkan kening. "Ta-tapi-" Ia mana tega! Bagaimana jika Jean tidak kuat?

"Lakukan saja!"

Hingga pada akhirnya, setelah 3 menit digunakan sebagai ajang debat, keduanya pun bekerja sama. Sumpah, pikir Jean sembari menahan nafas, saking beratnya. Ternyata penampilan luar bisa menipu! Tangannya memeluk batang pohon untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap tegak. Sedang di sisi lain, Eren berusaha meraih cabang utama terdekat. Sekali, dua kali, hingga hap!

"Oke, dorong aku, Jean!"

"Bah, kau... Berat!" gerutu bocah Perancis itu sembari berusaha menegakan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Eren segera memanjat pohon itu, meninggalkan Jean yang ngos-ngosan di bawah sambil merilekskan kakinya yang disejajarkan di tanah.

Eren pun memekik girang. "Haha, aku berhasil!"

"Jangan lupa diri, woi! Kau kubantu, payah!" sahut si Kirschtein tak terima sambil mendongakan kepala.

Eren melongok ke bawah. Lalu tersenyum manis. "Iya, Jean. Terima kasih, ya?"

Dan Jean hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan geli.

Tubuh itu pu merayap pelan menuju cabang tempat si balon tersangkut. Semakin lama cabang yang dipijakinya semakin kecil. Saat itu tangan Eren sudah hampir menyentuh tali balon. Hampir, mungkin ada sekitar 5 senti, ketika terdengar suara retak tiba-tiba. Diiringi teriakan bersamaan Armin dan Jean, Eren merasa tubuhnya remuk mendadak. Lalu semua... Tidak, ia kan bukan anak lelaki yang selemah itu hingga pingsan. Sambil mengaduh sakit, Eren cuma bisa menyesali. Benda ringan yang kini tampak sudah melayang begitu tinggi di langit sana.

Ah...

Armin menangis. Dan Jean panik.

Tapi bukan itu yang Eren permasalahkan.

Ia, gagal. Dan bocah itu pun mulai terisak, lalu menangis keras.

.

.

.

"Jeaaann?"

Sungguh, kalau tak ingat jika mereka berdua bergender laki-laki, atau tangannya yang sedang cidera, mungkin Eren akan memeluk bocah di hadapannya sekarang.

Sebuah balon berwarna hijau berada dalam genggamannya. Pemberian dari seorang Jean Kirshtein. Sungguh mulia, bukan? Eren saja sampai sempat curiga kalau yang dihadapannya itu jangan-jangan bukan Kirschtein yang ia kenal.

"Ckk, kalau kau memasang muka bahagia lagi, kuletuskan balonnya." ancam Jean sembari menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Eren buru-buru merubah ekspresi wajahnya. "Bah, nggak tulus!" ujar bocah itu cemberut, tapi sesaat kemudian tersenyum lagi. "Tapi seharusnya kau berikan saja ini pada Armin."

"Dia sudah kubelikan juga. Sudahlah, kau istirahat yang baik saja."

Eren membalas ucapan itu dengan cengiran lebar. Jean pun juga, ikut tersenyum begitu manis.

"Mana, balonnya biar kuikat di besi ranjang."

Eren menurut. Memberikan balon itu sembari matanya tak lepas dari sosok Jean yang berada di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba iris hijau itu meredup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Armin marah kepadaku?"

Jean menengok.

"Kan gara-gara aku... Balon miliknya jadi terbang..."

Jean mendengus mendengarnya. Baru saja ia juga mendengar ucapan yang hampir serupa terlontar dari mulut Armin.

"Ka-kalau bukan karenaku, Eren pasti..."

Ah, mereka memang sepasang sahabat yang dekat, ya? Jean penasaran apa ia bisa masuk juga ke dalam hubungan itu.

Satu tangan mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan itu.

"Istirahat sajalah! Buat apa kau memikirkan hal semacam itu, heh?"

Dibalas, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman terlampau manis.

"Jean, terima kasih, ya?" ujar Eren, tulus.

Dijawab dengan dengusan geli.

.

.

.

**The End**

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca! :D/


End file.
